


Betrayal and Watchwords

by SRMW



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry that my writing is so poor, Trespasser DLC spoilers, someone cry with me, this game has ripped my heart out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRMW/pseuds/SRMW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bull betrays the inquisitor no matter what they chose? What if Bull could be reasoned with or is the situation to far gone for him or the Inquisitor to come out alive?</p><p>Trespasser DLC spoilers~ although the story is my own scenario and doesn't have a whole lot to do with what actually happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal and Watchwords

**Author's Note:**

> ;u; Hi~
> 
> I've been wanting to get this out of my system after completing the dlc and crying over it for hours at 3am.  
> I must apologize for my writing, but I don't think I'll get better if I don't write~
> 
> If you want someone to scream to about dragon age inquisition and especially Bull, please don't hesitate to send me a message on tumblr. I would love to cry with you about this precious cow man ;u;
> 
> Tumblr: http://sr-mw.tumblr.com/

_Help us Hisrad._

Bull nodded curtly, turning to face the Inquisitor he’d spent more than two years with: sharing dreams and love with each other.  
“I’m sorry, Kadan.”

Rai’s world came crashing down as she watched him unsheathe his greater-sword. Chaos engulfed the world around her: Qunari soldiers rushed towards them with Cassandra and Dorian rushing against them to keep them at bay.

But Rai was left alone to deal with the man she had given and entrusted her heart to.  
_I saved the chargers, is he mad because **I** am the reason he became Tal-vashoth? Does he want to be accepted in the Qun again? It’s all my fault. My fault,_

_my fault,_

_my fault._

Her stomach twisted, she wanted to throw up. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him baring down on her as she stepped backwards.

_Kadan~_

She remembered the first time he had called her that. He held her face gingerly in his hands, their lips connecting in a tender embrace- she could feel the scars on his lips, how his calloused fingers gripped her face and pulled her deeper into the kiss and how his thumbs stroked her cheeks relishing in the feeling of how hot they were becoming. That was the first night they had slept together in the same bed. Usually he left her after their activities, but that night was the turning point in their relationship. They lay there, in Bull’s bed, staring up at the stars through the hole in the roof with her arm across his chest and her head on his shoulder. She remembered how he’d kissed the top of her head, lulling her to sleep while stroking her back. A month later he’d said he loved her.

Her back touched the stone wall. She was cornered and Bull was towering over her, readying his weapon to bring it down onto her. Her blue eyes welled up with tears as she recalled all the memories they had together.  
The dragon’s tooth that hung between her breasts under her clothing felt heavy- heavier than usual.

_A dragons tooth spilt in two, you each wear a half so that no matter where life takes you- you’re never apart._

“Inquisitor!” She heard them cry in the distance, “Fight back!”

She sunk to her knees, feeling defeated and having no will to fight back. She couldn’t. The daggers that were clutched with an iron grip were let loose and fell with a muted clang to the stone floor.  
Hissrad raised his sword above his head, Rai stared into his eyes seeing no warmth and love she always saw from Bull but saw the cold and hatred of Hissrad. She couldn’t cope with it all.

A high-pitched, heart wrenching scream pierced the chaotic air.

“ _KATOH!_ ”

Rai gripped the back of her head, her hair pulling painfully as she held fistfuls of her black hair in her fists. She continued to scream the word over and over again, each outcry more piercing than the last. Hot tears streamed from her tightly shut eyes and fell to the floor.

Hissrad stopped his swing mid-way when the word reached his ears.  
She had _never_ used that word before.

_I will never hurt you. You will always be safe. Just say Katoh, and I’ll stop, it’ll be over, no questions asked._

But here she knelt, curled into a ball and screaming the word in pure fear.  
His sword fell to the ground just as he fell to the ground. His large arms picked her curled-up torso up and held her tightly to his chest. Grey fingers ran through her short and scruffy hair, a hand stroking circles on her back.

“Rai. Rai, it’s alright.” He whispered, ashamed at himself. But his words did little to calm her fears.  
_“Railene, kadan I’m so sorry.”_ Hissrad had died yet again and Bull lived on.  
Rai lifted her head, smearing tears across his chest. “Bull?” She stuttered, her voice hoarse from the screaming. She lifted a shaky hand to his face, smiling at the familiar feeling of his stubble under her fingertips. Bull pressed his cheek into the palm of her hand, closing his eyes in bliss as her smooth hands caressed his face.

“I’m so sorry.” He repeated, hugging her closer to his body.

In the distance, the two of them could hear the cry of the dragon before it flew out of the gates Dorian and Cassandra had opened to free it. Qunari soldiers lay dead around the arena they were in.

Bull held her close, pressing his lips against her forehead, whispering apologies and sweet nothings that meant everything.  
To slay his Kadan would be to pierce his heart.

“We must warn the others back at the Winter Palace.” The others spoke, their voices distant, she focused solely on his embrace and his voice next to her ear.

“Let her just calm down first, Dorian.” She could feel his chest rumble as he spoke, “She’s been through a lot because of me.”


End file.
